


Street's

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Swearing, references to past underage prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt exhaustion for dark bingo, prostitution/sex worker for dw kink bingo. Tommy and Adam are friends, lovers and hookers, when Tommy pushes himself too hard, will Adam be able to look after him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street's

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not as dark as it sounds, well not dark by hooker!fic standards.

He watches Adam get into another car. It's the sixth car he's seen his lover get into tonight and he's worried. Adam's not been well, something more than a cold, but not quite the flu and he was exhausted before they ever left their shitty little apartment to come out and work the streets. He'd suggested Adam take the night off, but they had both known they couldn't afford it. The heating at their place is broken and they need to get it fixed unless they want to freeze to death this winter and winter is fast approaching. Not to mention Adam could probably use some medicine and he needs decent food if he's going to fight whatever has gotten him so sick and exhausted.

　

It's not just being ill either, Adam isn't getting enough sleep. He's managed to get a job in a dinner in the day, so he's working there for about six hours in the day for minimum wage before coming home and trying to get in a nap before they hit the streets for the night. Tommy is concerned about what that level of exhaustion could do to Adam's health, but Adam wants to try and work something legal now that he's eighteen. He's hoping eventually they can both get 'respectable' jobs and give up hooking, but it's not going to happen yet. Adam isn't making enough and Tommy's still trying to get hired even though he didn't even finish high school. But right now it means Adam's working two jobs to try and better their lives and it is exhausting him big time. He's spreading himself too thin and sooner or later, something is going to have to give, Tommy just doesn't know what. 

　

So Tommy watches Adam drive off with the john, making sure he gets a good look at the car, the license plate. He has Adam's back, does what he can, just like Adam does. They try to protect each other as much as possible, but they live what he hears called a high risk life. They're both prostitutes, with no family but each other. If they get hurt, they can't go to the cops without risking getting arrested. It makes them targets, but Tommy knows they've had it easier than other people in their profession. They're both eighteen, Tommy's been doing this for three years, Adam almost four. Tommy met Adam when he was just a street kid and for some reason, even though Adam didn't trust easily, he'd helped Tommy out, looked out for him and they'd got close. Tommy thinks maybe it was easier for him, turning his first trick, he hadn't been a virgin even before he got with Adam. Adam had been a virgin his first time out and Tommy can't imagine that, someone paying to be his first, but Adam doesn't talk about it.

　

Tommy doesn't blame him, it took him a year before he even told Adam why he ran away, whereas Adam had told him right away. Adam had been in care, his foster father had started hitting him. When no one believed him, Adam had decided he was better off on his own and he has been, really. What they do isn't easy, isn't nice, but they can cope with it, together. But today exhaustion is dragging Adam down and Tommy is worried about him, so worried. 

　

But he has to focus if he wants to bring in anymore money tonight and he has to think about keeping himself safe as well as looking after poor exhausted Adam. If Tommy got hurt because he was distracted, Adam would never forgive him. So when a car pulls up, Tommy plasters on his best smile and saunters over. He knows how he looks, knows he's pretty and he plays up to it with makeup and tight clothes. He leans against the open window trying to look sultry, which is something he's had lots of practice at.

　

"How much?" The guy asks. He looks pretty normal, thirties or forties maybe, nice suit, but not like he's super rich. But he doesn't look like a deadbeat or like maybe he'll try and skip out on paying, but then you can never really tell. Some guys could easily afford him a thousand times over and still try and stiff him on the money, but he hopes this won't be one of those nights. He needs money, not a fight. 

　

"Depends on what you want," Tommy says, trying to sound casual. He always does, even when he's desperate for money. He knows that for a lot of people that desperation isn't sexy. So he tries to act like he's not, even when he is, unless the guy seems to want or asks him to act a different way. There are men who like desperation. 

　

"How much for a blowjob?" He asks. He's not bad looking, he's not like a model or anything, but he could probably hook up easily enough. But some people find paying for it less hassle and then there are guys who are in the closet. Not all of his customers are assholes. Sure, some are, but a lot of them are just men looking for something that they can't get easily in their lives, so instead they come to people like Tommy and Adam and pay to get what they need.

　

"Thirty dollars," Tommy knows some people charge more or less for stuff like that. But he sticks to a price that most guys seem willing to pay for him. He finds if people don't think he's trying to rip them off that they tend to be more generous with what they give him and it gets him repeat business. Repeat customers can be a good thing, because you get to learn what they want, what they like, how to get what you need for them. You also know if they're prone to violence or anything else. This guy is new though, so Tommy can only speculate on how he'll react to things.

　

"Okay, get in the car, we can park around the corner, right?" The guy asks and Tommy just nods, opening the car door and getting in the passenger seat. He doesn't try and talk to the guy as they drive a few minutes away to somewhere they won't be easily spotted. Most guys don't want him to run his mouth, unless they have a thing for dirty talk, but they don't want small talk. Which is cool, Tommy doesn't want to small talk with guys who are paying to fuck him either. Hell Tommy's not good at small talk with most people, the only person he really likes to talk to is Adam.

　

The guy takes off his seatbelt and unzips straight away, getting himself out, which is good, nervous guys can be a lot more work. He might not have seen this guy before, but he's clearly done this before. He even takes his wallet out and sets it on the dashboard between settling back in his seat. He's not even locked the car doors and Tommy likes that, he doesn't like to feel like he's trapped when he's with a John. 

　

He moves forward without being prompted, leaning over the guy's lap, one hand on the guy's thigh for balance and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. He makes a small pleased sound when Tommy touches him and Tommy could almost smile, it seems like this is going to be an easy job. A few more like this and he might be able to get Adam some chicken soup as well as medicine, he knows it's meant to be good for colds.

　

Tommy licks over the head of the guy's cock, glad that this trick is at least clean. He hates blowing guys who have a serious hygiene problem. He does it anyway, but he tries to haggle for a condom to be used, to make it a little easier, latex taking over as the main taste and smell, but most the time the guy will want to pay Tommy less if he has to use a condom.

　

He's had enough practice to be able to take a lot of the guy easily and he licks and sucks, taking more each time he dips his head. He can see the John's hands fisted at his side and Tommy isn't going to complain. He'll put up with having his hair pulled and grabbed, with getting his mouth fucked, but it's nice to have a guy who just lets him do his thing, so he can get the guy off and go about his night.

　

The guy starts moaning after a while, loud and honest and Tommy hums around his cock, knowing that most guys like it and this one seems to as well, his hips thrusting just a tiny bit now, but not nearly enough to make Tommy choke. So he keeps sucking, his tongue doing some fancier shit, rubbing in all the right places. He knows if he finishes a guy off too soon that sometimes they feel cheated and try not to pay, so he never rushes, but when it feels like it's been long enough, he starts sucking a little harder and using every trick he knows to get the guy to finish. 

　

The guy grabs his hair and grunts when he comes. Tommy swallows without much trouble, only a little bit trickling out past his lips and on to his chin. He's careful not to get any of the mess on the guy's suit, getting it off his chin with his fingers and then licking it from his fingers, making sure the guy sees before he straightens up, back in the passenger seat. The guy puts his own cock away. Tommy had thought he would, seen as he got himself out. He picks up his wallet and takes out some money, he hands Tommy forty instead of thirty and Tommy has to hide his smile. When the guy drops him back off where he found him, he says he'll be seeing Tommy again and Tommy believes that he will be back. Tommy gave him what he needed, he was clearly more than happy with the service Tommy provided, so why not come back for more?

　

When he gets out of the car, Adam is already back and Tommy wonders over to check on him. Adam looks exhausted still, like he could fall asleep standing up, but he smiles as Tommy comes toward him.

　

"You weren't gone long," Tommy comments.

　

"Just a handjob, but he tipped, so I'm not complaining," Adam shrugs.

　

"You can go home now if you want. I'll meet you in a few hours," Tommy suggests.

　

"I'm fine," Adam groans.

　

"You're exhausted and ill," Tommy argues.

　

"Baby, I'll be fine for a few more. We'll both just do a few more and then we will both go home, okay?" Adam compromises. 

　

"Alright," Tommy leans in for a quick kiss which results in a few whistles and cat calls from the other guys working the same street as them. Tommy smirks and draws back, pleased to see, that even when he's dealing with exhaustion, he can put a sparkle in Adam's eye.

　

They both pick up a few more guys and then they call it a night. Nowhere is open to get medicine, but they get some food and Adam almost doesn't stay awake long enough to eat any of it. But he really is exhausted and he goes to sleep right after dinner. He's glad that he knows Adam doesn't have to work tomorrow, so he can actually get some sleep for once. Tommy crawls into bed with him, cuddling close, trying to get some sleep himself. 

　

He wakes up early and instead of going back to sleep like he normally would do, he crawls out of bed and gets dressed. He goes out and gets some shopping done and gets medicine as well. By the time he's back Adam's awake, but he still looks exhausted. Tommy makes him stay in bed and pours a glass of orange juice, taking it over to Adam along with some pills. Then he goes to make breakfast. 

　

"You don't have to," Adam calls.

　

"Shut up, I want to," Tommy yells back.

　

He makes them both breakfast and serves it to Adam in bed, crawling into bed with him so they can both eat there. Adam looks exhausted still, but by the afternoon he's looking a little better, like maybe some sleep and food and medicine is helping him. He hopes so, he's been going through their money and he thinks they might even be able to pay to get the heating fixed soon, life isn't perfect sure, but Tommy doesn't think he's unhappy. He has Adam and that makes his life better than he ever thought it would be. There had been a time when he didn't even know what love was, let alone what it was like to be loved, but he does now.

　

They have a while still before it gets dark and Tommy decides he can think of some other things to make his boyfriend feel better. He's been asked before if he likes sex, if having it be his job makes him not want to do it in his free time, but with Adam, it is never like that, it never feels like work. Sex with Adam might as well be something from another planet when compared to sex with a John.

　

He makes Adam lay on his back in bed and he preps himself, letting Adam watch, but batting Adam's hands away when he tries to take over. Adam might be doing better, but he's still exhausted and Tommy plans to do all the work here. Once he's ready, he straddles Adam's waist and sinks down on his cock, moaning at the feeling of being so full. He rocks his hips slowly at first, but soon finds himself speeding up, Adam meeting his thrusts.

　

Adam wraps a hand around his cock and starts jacking Tommy off along with their thrusts and Tommy can't keep quiet, Adam's name falling from his lips, over and over again. 

　

"Fucking beautiful," Adam pants out and Tommy loves the look on his face. He can't see how tired Adam is right now, all he can see is pleasure. 

　

"You too, so gorgeous," Tommy groans, his hips stuttering and he's coming before he knows it, his orgasm shooting through him and leaving him shaking as Adam keeps thrusting, working toward his own orgasm. 

　

Tommy kisses Adam, licking into his mouth first and then trailing kisses over his neck and then sucking lightly, knowing that maybe some guys won't like seeing Adam marked up, but others will. He doesn't care either way, some people might pay to be with Adam, but they'll never really be with him. Adam is his and he always will be, just like Tommy is Adam's, no matter who else he sleeps with.

　

They clean up and then curl up under their blankets again, it's too cold to just lay there, but cuddling close is a pretty awesome way to keep warm. Adam's still exhausted and quickly falls back to sleep. Tommy will wake him up later, once it's properly dark, but right now he's going to let Adam get as much rest as he possibly can. Right now work is the last thing on his mind, because they might be hookers when they step out on to that street, other people might dictate what they do then, but when they are alone, just the two of them, they aren't prostitutes anymore. They are just Adam and Tommy; lovers, friends, boyfriends and right now, that's all that matters.

　

The End.


End file.
